


Bathed in Moonlight

by CaesiumDressing



Series: Huxloween 2017: Huxloween Rides Again [10]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Full Moon, Huxloween, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaesiumDressing/pseuds/CaesiumDressing
Summary: Kylo really has a thing for moonlight.





	Bathed in Moonlight

Kylo Ren loved moonlight; perhaps in a way less normal than others. Hux had noticed that Kylo seemed to grow more ravenous for him when they were on planets with little light pollution. Initially he had chalked it up to the possibility of being caught, but one night when they had been stranded alone on a planetoid by an engine malfunction Kylo couldn’t get enough of him. He asked and Kylo tried to deflect, but when he was fucked out and pliant he finally answered.

“The moonlight,” he sighed, face heating red. “I don’t know why, but the paleness of a body in the moonlight has always turned me on.”

Hux smiled and let him go on, relating to him a rather shameful incident at the Jedi academy where he almost got caught watching another padawan bathing at night. Hux comforted him and purr his understanding. It wasn’t something he’d considered before, but he’d encountered certainly much odder aesthetics and kinks.

Now they were planetside on a planet that still relied mostly on firelight. As such the sky was clear and lovely at night. It was truly a rare one at that, one of the moons was full. Hux was certain that Kylo had checked the forecasts before they landed, as he kept glancing at Hux and pulling at his lips with his teeth. He was so cute when he tried to hide.

Once they had touched down Hux made himself scarce. All day he was dodging Ren in different ways. He could feel Kylo’s frustration growing through their bond. As the sunset faded and the moon came out the frustration became rage. Hux smiled to himself and sent Kylo an image. A small clearing a ways out from the town, with a unobstructed view of the moon. Kylo’s rage turned to heated lust as he practically ran through the forest.

 _Stop._ Hux whispered through the bond as he felt Kylo near.

If there was a such a thing as a telepathic whine that would be what came back to Hux. Hux felt a smile play across his lips.

 _Watch first._ He teased. He could feel Kylo stalking just outside the ring of trees that surrounded this place. Hux himself was lying on a large portable bed roll he’d dragged out here. He loathed physical exertion, but for Kylo in moonlight? He could justify it.

Hux rolled from his back to his knees and turned his face to the sky. He could feel the cool light wash over his pale features. Kylo had shown him once how he looked in the moonlight. He could agree with him that it was beautiful. But while Kylo undoubtedly was focusing on how it reduced the world to mostly shadow with little light to be found, Hux noticed how it drowned out his freckles and made his hair appear brown. He could be someone besides General Hux here. No one could tell he was the useless son of Commandant Brendol Hux by the color of his hair in the moonlight.

With a sigh that Kylo could not hear, but he certainly could see Hux brought his hand to his chest, just where his robe parted. He gingerly slipped one shoulder down, revealing one pale shoulder. He’d stumbled upon this powder by chance when he was shopping for concealer after the brand he normally used was driven out of business by the war. It was a silvery dust that promised to make you glow at dusk.

He’d done a dry run on his own in lower moonlight before this and was pleased with the results. As it was he could feel the heat absolutely pouring through their connection from Kylo.

 _You are shining._ Kylo clipped, even the voice in his head sounded strained with want.

 _Yes._ Hux answered. There was a flare of frustration. He could feel Kylo begin pacing around the edges of the clearing. It was all he could do to keep himself from storming in and ravishing Hux right then.

Hux’s heart fluttered as he felt the raw heat across his skin. He’d been fantasizing about Kylo’s reaction, but he never expected him to become a true beast. Hux shifted both of his shoulders back and brought a hand to the sash of his robe. He could feel Kylo freeze and lock his eyes on the hand. Hux slid his hand a little lower and slipped it under the fabric. He let out an audible gasp as he fondled himself. He could  feel Kylo’s burning gaze raking across his form. The low growl that rolled across the area between them made Hux shudder.

Finally he used his other hand to release the sash. The black robe fell away exposing his nude form. He had contoured himself carefully, emphasizing all of the gentle curves Kylo had purred into his ears about. The slow slope of his hips, the gentle ridge of his collar bone, the hollows of his throat. They were all on display. He bowed his back and let the moonlight drown him.

 _Please._ Was all he received. It sounded awe struck but also desperate. Hux could feel the frenzy building behind it. Kylo was hard and straining. Everything else about them had rushed away and here they were, two animals in the moonlight.

“Come,” Hux whispered. There was no way that Kylo heard the word spoken, but he certainly felt Hux give in. It was moments before he had his hands on Hux’s hips, pushing him down and claiming his lips viciously.  Hux noticed that Kylo had at some point shed the jacket and shirt of his officer uniform. Undoubtedly it was laying somewhere in the bushes torn to shreds. Hux grinned into the kiss. Kylo pulled back to once again rake his eyes over Hux.

For a moment Hux could see that Kylo wanted to say something, but the words wouldn’t come to him. Instead he growled, narrowing his eyes. He grabbed Hux’s slim ankles, one in each hand and viciously yanked Hux around him. Hux gasped at the rough treatment, this was a rare mood indeed.

Kylo leaned forward, laying his head on one of Hux’s shining hips and darted his tongue out to run it along the side of his shaft. The warm heat in contrast to the comparative coolness of the night made him cry out. There was a low chuckle from Kylo as he continued to lazily run his tongue across Hux’s heated skin.

“I’m prepared, you know” Hux gasped out. He couldn’t bear being teased. Hux felt rather than heard Kylo’s smirk.

“I know. I could feel you touching yourself earlier. You think you’re much sneakier than you are,” Kylo laughed. “You made me wait all this time you little monster.” He finished, sitting back up.

Hux gaped at the brute that loomed over him. Speechless at having been caught, but impressed that Kylo had shown such restraint.

“I knew it was something special,” Kylo grinned. He ran his fingers lightly across the heated skin of Hux’s sides, continuing in one line down his inner thighs. He purred to himself as he brought one hand to Hux’s entrance and encountered the base of a steel plug. Kylo chuckled, giving it a twist.

“My my General,” he cooed. “You are more prepared than I thought. I thought you meant you had sloppily stretched yourself as normal, but I see you saw fit to finally use the gift I gave you.”

Hux squirmed underneath his attentions. Another benefit of the moonlight was it covering the ugly flush that covered Hux’s face and shoulders when he was aroused. He hated it more than anything else.

“Hey,” Kylo whispered, his tone becoming soft for a moment. “None of that, look at yourself,” Kylo implored.

Hux’s head was suddenly filled with Kylo’s gaze. He saw himself pressed tightly against Kylo’s black clad thighs, every curve shining in the moonlight. A sheen of sweat glistened on his brow and his mouth fallen open in pleasure. Hux felt himself grow harder.

“You are never ugly,” Kylo whispered again, bringing his hand to the base of the plug again. He gripped it tightly and slid it out a little, letting it slide back in. “Desperate and needy, sure,” he continued as Hux whined at the shifting. “But still the most beautiful thing in the galaxy.”

Kylo gripped the plug again and pulled it out with one smooth quick motion. Hux gasped as he felt himself gape, now empty. Kylo’s hands left him for a moment to push his pants partially down and free his cock. The moonlight sucked all of the color from the world, but Hux could tell at a glance that Kylo’s throbbing cock was purple with need. Hux felt himself hoiseted off the bedroll and into Kylo’s arms.

“A little help?” he asked into Hux’s neck, running his tongue across his shoulder. Hux obliged, reaching beneath himself and positioning Kylo at his hole. Kylo slowly lowered Hux down, panting against him. The gentleness of the prior moments forgotten as something animal gripped him again. Kylo pressed his lips against Hux’s pulse point and lifted him gingerly, sliding him back down.

Hux loved this, the moments when Kylo grabbed his hips and fucked him like a doll. All the work was on the man beneath him, lifting him up and slamming him down onto that magnificent cock. Hux let his head roll back and stare at the sky.

The moon was directly above them, shining coolly into the night. The silent forest around them, the pale orb of the moon, for a moment the galaxy faded away, and this was all that there was.

He came back to himself as he felt Kylo becoming more erratic in his movements. He was grunting and snorting like an animal against Hux’s chest. Kylo hit that spot inside of him and Hux cried out, throwing his arms around Kylo’s broad shoulders. With a mighty final thrust Kylo bit at Hux’s throat, just below where Hux’s collar would fall and spilled himself into Hux. Kylo slid a hand between them and stroked Hux a few times, bringing him over the edge with a wail. When he’d caught his breath he felt Kylo lay him down on the bedroll. Kylo lay down next to him and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close.

“We can’t sleep here,” Hux murmured, the stuffy businesslike side of him taking over for a moment in the afterglow.

“I know,” Kylo whispered, nose pressed into Hux’s hair. “But I’d like to stay here just for a while more.”

Hux smiled and agreed silently by shuffling himself deeper into Kylo’s arms.


End file.
